A Chaotic Mess of Madness
by KenshinnXX
Summary: Warning: Ninja-crazed fangirls wrote this. You have been warned... Just added chapter 5. It lacks the same essence of silliness that the first chapters had but it's funny in it's own way so please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi so don't sue me!  
  
Well, I'm just putting this here so that you guys know some of the people that are made up that are going to be in my fanfic so that you don't get very confused and say, "This is the worst story I've ever read!" although it probably will be.  
  
Anyway, here are some of the characters:  
  
1. Haku: Very evil villain guy who hates Kenshin and wants nothing more than to kill him. (A/N: He's a psycho path too!)  
  
2. Mr. Snuffly: Evil side-kick cat that will do anything any thing Haku tells him to. (A/N: Remember cats don't talk so don't expect this one to either!)  
  
3. Misaki Ueshima: Orphan girl who, at the beginning of the story, helps Haku. Wether or not she becomes good in the end, well, you'll just have to wait and see. (A/N: All of my friends on AIM already know the answer to that.)  
  
4. Saiakku Kanojuke: Really weird girl that the Kenshin-gumi meets at the beginning of the story and who ends up helping with something later on. (A/N: Adding this character was a surprise to even me, so sorry if her role seems a little odd or out of place.)  
  
Well, uh.. Hope this hasn't inclined you not to read my story when it's put up. Um... Well, I guess that's all I had to say. Bye! 


	2. 01 Short Mushrooms, Shishio plushies & I...

Katie-baka (KenshinXXX's best friend): I LIKE DOING DISCLAIMERS!!! *laughs manically*  
  
KenshinXXX: Hurry up and get on with the disclaimer already!!!  
  
Katie-baka: It isn't ridiculously long yet.*pouts*  
  
KenshinXXX: Oh well. I'm getting tired of your long disclaimers! AND STOP CRYING ALREADY!!!!!!!! *gets really mad*  
  
Katie-baka:*sniff*Fine.No, neither of us own.him.yet.*throws dart on picture of owners of Kenshin**horns appear*KYAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE, FIENDS!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: *calms down*Yah. Anyway, like she said, we don't own him YET!!! We wrote this fic with our dear friend Kayyak. Hope it makes you laugh your socks off! Now on with the fic!!! *laughs manically*  
  
Katie-baka: NOOO!!! THIS ISN'T LONG ENOUGH!!!! NOOOOO-*gets cut off by KenshinXXX*  
  
KenshinXXX: YES IT IS!! *puts hand over Katie-baka's mouth* Now on with the fic! Really!  
  
Katie-baka:*mumbles something about revenge by Shishio plushies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once, a short mushroom was eaten by Kenshin Himura. It made everyone barf.  
  
"Kenshin, how could you make me vomit?!?!?!?" yelled Megumi- a.k.a Fox Lady a.k.a Kitsune  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy, but I did a weird thing & you barfed!!!!" Kenshin cried gleefully, jumping up & down clapping his hands in an excited manner.  
  
"DUDE!!! You are like sooooo gross!!!" exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"Like totally, but I still love." Kaoru paused.,"coyotes!!!"  
  
"But I thought you loved me!!!" Kenshin bellowed, breaking down into hysterical tears.  
  
"DUDE!!!" (Katie-baka note: I like capitalizing stuff!!! We all do, deep down in our hearts!!!)(A/N: Especially me and Katie-baka!)  
  
CONTINUING!!!  
  
"No way!!! You are like.well.how can I put this.? So not a.coyote." Kaoru stated plainly.  
  
"But you said you loved me before!!" Kenshin said, still sobbing.  
  
"Yah, but that was before I realized that you were not a coyote but a person who killed his first love!!!! And then wandered away!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru bellowed at him, her face turning red. "How do I know you won't kill me then wander away and kill them and keep doing that!! Coyotes don't do that!!" Kaoru paused thinking this over. "WELL, ON SECOND THOUGHT, yes, they do. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!!" (A/N: But everything is beside the point in this fic. but that's not the point either *continuing for a VERY LONG TIME*) (Katie-baka: Zzzzz.*wakes up* SHISHIO!!!...*looks around franticly* Oh.never mind.I wanna Shishio plushie!!!!)  
  
CONTINUING!!!! (again and forever more) random ninja plushie:*nods crazily & waves CONTINUING!!!! Flag*  
  
Saitou, appearing from the bushes (K-B note: EAVESDROPPER!!!) stated, "Kenshin!!! I AM.er.I forgot.but I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!" he added, hoping this would make them bow down & shake w/ fear.  
  
"Well, duh.right here."said Sano (K-B note: I LOVE SANO!!!*glomps Sano* Sano: O_o;) He (Sano-kun!!!) pointed to a random map. "I know where you live too!" ha pointed to a red, flashing dot that signified Saitou's dwelling.Saitou, very surprised, took up Irish step dancing.and screamed, "I AM THE LORD!!!...of dance.I AM NEAT!!!" he danced away, never to be seen again.O_o;;;  
  
TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Well, that's it for the beginning of this very. um. um. I guess you could call it. odd maybe? Well, anyway, that's it for the beginning! Will write more soon!!  
  
Katie-baka: Ooohh look!!! LINT!!!!!!!! *claps hands together**everyone stares @ Katie-baka* Katie-baka: @_x.were you watching me??? OH WELL!!! KYAHAHAHAHA!!! Well.ok.O_o.REVIEW!!!...and read.ok.well.you already read it.so.review! *chibified* Pweeeeeaaaasssseee???? *gets dragged off stage* NNOOOOOOOO!!!!! 


	3. 02 Flying Penguins, Ramen Noodles, and M...

THIS IS KATIE-BAKA!!! AGAIN!!! OF DOOM!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: Do you have to introduce yourself first EVERY SINGLE TIME!?!?! This IS my account you KNOW!!!!  
  
Katie-baka: Kya? SO WHAT!!!??? I WILL OWN SANO SOMEDAY!!! KYAHAHA!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: NO YOU WON'T!!! BUT I SHALL OWN KENSHIN!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! NOW GET ON TO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!! (We like capitalizing things don't we?)  
  
Katie-baka: LINT!!! DISCLAIMERS!!! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!!! EVIL, BUT FUN!!! No, we are but sad, lonely fangirls..now..BUT SOON!!! OWNERS!!! KYA!!! I'M COMING SANO-KUN!!!*runs away & smashes into random wall..*(see bio)  
  
KenshinXXX: GO WALLS!!!!!!! Anyway, while you learn that Katie-baka has not learned, I shall get on with the fic.  
  
Katie-baka:*wakes up* KYA!!! I LIVE!!!*summons plushies**smashes into another wall..*(DARN THOSE FEINDISH WALLS!!! OF DOOM!!!)  
  
KenshinXXX: Katie-baka, you have no need to summon up your ONE plushie!! He's always with you, you baka!!!!!!!! Errr..*rolls eyes**Tahoma howls in the distance.* Wait who's Tahoma? Ahh, anyway, we'll find out later. Now REALLY on with the fic.  
  
Katie-baka: LINT IS EVIL!! BUT FUN!!!*plays w/ ball of lint**smashes into wall*@_x  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the Irish Step Dancing Lord Saitou danced away Haku came up to Kenshin with Mr. Snuffly on his shoulder. (A/N: Mr. Snuffly is an evil minion cat.)  
"I SHALL TAKE MY REVENGE YET HIMURA THE BATTOUSAI!!!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE IT!!!" He then bounds away as Kenshin eats another small mushroom..the events of the 2nd chappie are repeated..O_o;; (K-B note: Mr. Snuffly is a naughty kitty!!! No evil villain should be without one!!! Or plushies!!! Or lint!!!)  
As the events of the second chapter repeat themselves Aoshi (K-B note: He's my soul mate!!! I took a quiz!!! Kya!!! LINT!!! PLUSHIES!!!) comes up on all fours acting like a dog.  
"Have you seen Misao?? I thought it smelled like she went this way but I haven't seen her yet."  
Sano was terrified, "Aoishi!!! MY LOVE!!! (k/b/n: KYA!!!..yaoi!!!)  
Aoishi was shocked..I'll leave it @ that.  
Megumi was shocked, terrified & mad..she proceeded to drag Sano off to teach him a lesson..(k/b/n:*evil grin*KYA!!! KAWAII PAIRING!!!)  
"Wanna go eat some mushrooms??? Kenshin eagerly asked Yahiko, who then projectile vomited, "NO!!! GO AWAY!!!"  
Shishio then returned from the grave.."KENSHIN!!!"  
"OroOroOroOro???"  
Shishio exploded..yeah..(k/b/n: PLUSHIES!!! KYA!!!) Then penguins flew from the sky..& the plushies rained down from the heavens.. (k/b/n: I hate Math honors..I'm failing that subject..****!!!)(A/N: Me too! Go people failing Math Honors!) Kenshin then laughed mightily @ a rock.  
Ok..I'm stuck..  
KYA!!! I KNOW!!!  
Screams were heard from the cabin.."KENSHIN!!!" Miss Kaoru squealed as some masked evil-doer dragged her off..on to a flying marshmallow..(k/b/n: I HATE MARSHMELLOWS!!! EW!!! KYA!!!)(A/N: NO!! Marshmallows are GOOD!!) & sped off into a tree..& then the night..O_o;  
A rock hit Kenshin. He got all swirly-eyed & a huge bump grew from his head. A note read as follows: Dear Red Haired Freak,  
KYA!!! I mean..MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I have kidnapped your love & stuff!!! If you ever want to see her again..bring yourself on down to Plushie Hut! (all plushies only $999, 999, 999,..(this figure went on for 17 pages)..99) I will avenge my father!!! Whom you only just fought (he exploded).er.dang. I have writer's block!!! Well, come to Plushie Hut to fight!!!-Haku aka masked, evil-doer! Kya! Kenshin then ate some miso ramen.."I like ramen!!" he said, chewing joyfully. He was whacked over the head by a ninja (k/b/n: KYA!!! NINJAS!!!) the ninja said the following, "MWAHAHA!!! RAMEN!!! MINE!!!" (A/N: Did they even have Ramen then?) and snatched the bowl and then screamed "KONOHAGAKURE'S MOST SACRED & SECRET TECHNIQUE!!! 1,000 YRS OF DEATH!!!" (k/b/n: Kya!!! See Naruto!!! KYA!!! IRUKA!!!*eyes become huge hearts*) he then skipped off & sneezed several times & a huge toad appeared & they took off into the night..O_o; Kenshin then remembered that Kaoru was in apparent danger and needed to be rescued..now..hmmm..what's a Rurouni 2 do??? Kenshin galloped off to summon Sano, Aoshi & the LORD..of dance..Saitou..he took off, chibified. (A/N: Didn't I Saitou was never seen again? How can Kenshin summon him if you can't see him?!?!? TELL ME!!!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! (A/N: when we feel like it!) (k/b/n: KYA!!! Or when we have more plushies!!! I WANNA IRUKA PLUSHIE!!!*smashes into a random wall*LINT!!! @_x  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this really silly odd thing mostly written by Katie- baka (I was being lazy.)  
  
Katie-baka: KYA!!! I WROTE most OF IT!!! I AM NEAT!!! FEAR ME!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: *rolls eyes* Where's a wall when you need one?  
  
Katie-baka:*summons evil Shishio plushie minion*KYA-*smashes into another random wall* (DARN THOSE WALLS!!! OF DOOM!!!) @_x  
  
Shishio Plushie/Saiakku: *sighs* Guess she never did learn did she?  
  
KenshinXXX: Oh well, at least it's quiet now.  
  
Katie-baka: KYA!!! I WILL RETURN!!!*wall appears..*sMaSh!!!*@_x 


	4. Letter to all Readers!

Hey people! KenshinXXX here! Sorry that it's taking us so long to write this story. We were a little over whelmed with starting school again and stuff. Well, we are going to have a new person helping us with the chapters and her name is Rachel so don't be surprised if you see her name come up. Katie and I are also getting together soon and hopefully we can finish chapter 3 then. We are also working on the next "episode" of my bio. We are taking advice from one of our reviewers and Katie will no longer have as many walls or as much lint. Hope that makes you happy!  
  
Until next time, KenshinXXX 


	5. 03 Flaming Glowing Hair, Inflatable Duck...

KenshinXXX: HI!!!!!!!!! I'm ACTUALLLY introducing myself FIRST!!!!!!! IT'S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie-baka: Yo yo yo!!! Mi' homey G's!!!/falls over/tooooo muuuccchh sugar.@_@  
  
KenshinXXX: We are FINALLY going to explain how Kenshin can summon Saitou when he was never seen again.  
  
Katie-baka:/runs in circles/I ATE SUGAR PACKETS!!! KYHAHAHA!!! IRUKA- KUN!!!/eyes turn to giant hearts/HE IS SOOOO UNDERAPPRECIATED!!!/sob/  
  
KenshinXXX: Where's Rachel-chan? She was supposed to be here by now. RACHEL- CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie-baka: We. Don't. Own..Rurouni Kenshin.WHYYYY????!!!*wall appears, intent upon immediate & painful, doomy revenge*O_O.  
  
KenshinXXX: I thought the walls were now invisible. When did they become visible again? Oh well. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie-baka: I can be your frieeeend!!! Lalala!!! I can be your friiiiend!!! Lalala!!! *ahem*./sob/.WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE./dramatic pause/.a girlfriend? All tuba players are heartbreakers!!!/sob/CURSE HER!!!*raving follows that is not going to be posted.it would have to be changed.to.*eyes narrow*.R!!! KYAHAHA!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin then galloped. Around. Yep. He then summoned the ever wonderful super crew: 1) the now disembodied LORD.of dance, aka Saitou. WOLF GUY!!! 2) the border-line yaoi-obsessed Sanosuke.dun dun duuuuuuuun.(AOSHI- SAMA!!!) 3) the person who wished to be a dog, but wasn't.Aoshi.& 4&5) 2 crazy fangirls followed by a plushie & Ninetales.US!!! MOOhaHAhaHAhaaa. one of them was bemoaning her dear lost tuba player & the other was humming placidly with glazed eyes.  
  
Kenshin didn't notice them.UNTIL.the plushies attacked!!!!!!!!!...or to be more specific.one plushie.O_o; & a pack of coyotes in plushie suits. Yes, a nice bunch they were.not.  
  
Kenshin and the gang ran away screaming like little girls. No, wait, Aoshi ran away like. can you guess? A DOG!!!!! Howling like a ferret in pain. (k- b-n: FERRETS ARE EVIL!!! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!!!)  
  
As the coyotes and plushie approached Kenshin screamed louder and jumped on Sano shoulders hanging on for dear life forgetting about his god-like speed and coyote obsessed love.  
  
"DUDE!!! I DO SO NOT LIKE YOU!!!" yelled Sano as Kenshin clung to what remained of his hair (A/N: Yahiko already ripped most of it out), "AOSHI & I WERE MEANT TO BE!!!".he paused. "GET OFF ALREADY!!!" Sano shook himself frantically trying to rid himself of the clinging mass on his already throbbing head.the fangirl w/ the glasses, braces, spiky reddish auburn hair & the plushie took this chance to catch Sano off guard &.well.we won't go into the gory scene that followed. "YOU CAN'T LOVE AOSHI!!! I LIKE YOU & MEGUMI TOO MUCH!!!" she ripped out the rest of his hair & promptly sold it on eBay for $283,767,456,249,123, 457.94 to crazed fangirls like herself.  
  
Meanwhile the fangirl with glowing blue and purple hair, a Yankee shirt, and the Ninetales was running through the chaos screaming like heck as the coyotes caught her hair on fire.again. she quickly ran to the river of packing peanuts and shoved her head in only making the matter worse. "AHH!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL glowing HAIR!!!!!!!" she yelled as the fire started to spread to her mouth charring her skin. Fortunately Aoshi had a bucket of jell-o and poured it on her head dousing the blaze.  
  
Having sold the precious hair, the fangirl w/ a plushie.built a bomb shelter out of lint & sailor moon posters & dragged the flaming crew into her fuzzy, scout-clad shelter, only succeeding to burn it to the parched, doomy ground, "SHIIIIIIIIshio!!!!" (K-B-N: I will not curse, I will not curse, I will not curse.), the same fangirl promptly inflated a huge duck.THAT WAS NON-FLAMBABLE & threw everybody in, screaming random obscenities.  
  
Shishio plushie: Hurrah we're safe!!!  
  
Katie-baka (braces-clad fangirl):O_O You can talk!?!  
  
Shishio plushie:.  
  
Katie-baka: You can talk???!!!  
  
Shishio plushie:.  
  
Katie-baka:*anime falls*  
  
Saiakku: Of course he can talk. If I can talk why can't he?  
  
KenshinXXX(glowing hair fangirl): YOU CAN TALK???!!! *faints only to be awoken by Saiakku chewing her socks*  
  
Sano:.Aooooooooshi..*drool*  
  
Aoshi: If only I had a heaarrrrrt./Oh Misaooo../ARF!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Katie-baka: & So concludes our chapter. Sorry if it was terrible, but I just received Shonen jump & had stop & stare @ a few people.hee hee hee.PLUSHIES ROCK MY SOCKS!!! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: Then Plushie-kun (also known as Shadow-kun) will run in terror as you obsess over him!! (not)  
  
Katie-baka: I. Like. Lint. Kya.  
  
Saiakku & Shishio-plushie: Until we meet again!!! Or receive sugar packets!!!  
  
K-B-N: In your review, PLEASE include why Iruka-sama is WONDERFUL!!! I'm working on a shrine & it should be up in the next few months.GO IRUKA!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: Please ignore Katie's obsession with Iruka. She's been talking about him for months now.. She is but a lonely lost sole.. I felt sorry for her.. But not now.. Now she's gone TOO FAR!! Better start running Katie.*grins evilly*  
  
Katie-baka: Why do you have that evil look.what are you doing w/ that large brick of writer's block?*SmAsH*X_X 


	6. 04 Random Words from the Kenshingumi and...

KenshinXXX: YAY!!! I'm INTRODUCING MYSELF!! FIRST!!! AGAIN!! O, and Rachel- chan is here with us today!! YAY!!!  
  
Katie-baka: I hate all of you.  
  
Rachel-chan: Aaagh, they started without me! they left me out, again! Oh, hi people I like goats.  
  
KenshinXXX: *thinking* what should we have R-chan do? I light my hair on fire and douse it with jell-o, Katie smashes into walls and plays with lint, but what should R-chan do?  
  
Katie-baka: I still hate all of you.-__-'  
  
KenshinXXX: I have it! R-chan can summon SNORTY! THE SEAGOAT!!!  
  
R-chan: Someday goats will rule the world and everyone will be eyebrowless! Seagoats eat eyebrows. YUM!  
  
Katie-baka: I HATE ROSIE COTTENWOOD!!! DEATH!!!*burns rosie voodoo doll*  
  
KenshinXXX: Katie is evil. And so is Rachel. They don't like Samurai Deeper. IT'S SUCH A GOOD MANGA!!!!  
  
R-chan: I am not evil!!! *summons Snorty the Seagoat who then devours KenshinXXX's eyebrows*  
  
Katie-baka: I will KILL Rosie, the hobbit who ENDED the possibility of a relationship between Frodo and Sam. SHE WILL DIE!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: *goes to eyebrow grower* Will you grow me some eyebrows? *leaves with new, goat-proof, eyebrows* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *summons Saiakku* KILL SNORTY!!! *Saiakku proceeds to beat up Snorty relentlessly*  
  
Snorty:-__-'*steps on Saiakku**snort*  
  
Saiakku: *muffled cursing**breaths fire on bottom of Snorty's foot making him leap into the air*  
  
R-chan: SNORTY IS INVINCIBLE!!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOAT-PROOF EYEBROWS!!!*falls off chair*  
  
KenshinXXX:*proceeds to beat R-chan*  
  
Katie-baka:*sweat drops*O_O!!! Legolas is hot-  
  
Both: BAD BAD BAD!!!*kill Katie-baka*  
  
Katie: Disclaimer: We all love Legolas!!! But YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!*drools over Legolas*  
  
R-chan: My arms, they're going to fall off.* arm drops off* my shoulders scarred, I am NOT EVIL!!!!!!!!! KenshinXXX on the other hand, has practically killed me and I shall avenge myself! *Maniacal laughter*-  
  
Katie-baka: BE QUIET!!! STORY TIME!!!  
  
All: O_o'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the inflatable duck, Kenshin turned toward Sano.  
  
"Why do you hate me!?!?!?!" He sobbed dolefully.  
  
Sanosuke sighed, "Aoshi makes me feel all sparkly inside.YOU DON'T!!!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
Megumi pops out of thin air. "SANO!!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY me!!!!!! You ARE EVIL!!!!!"  
  
Sano: But-  
  
Megumi:*HISS*  
  
Sano: *runs screaming as if the coyotes were back and Aoshi had dissed him* NO!!! I NEED TO live!!! FOR AOSHI!!!!  
  
Aoshi suddenly appeared.  
  
Sano: Weren't you already here?  
  
Aoshi:.  
  
Sano:*glomps Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: I*gasp*can't*gasp*breath*falls unconscious*X_X  
  
Sano: OH NO!!! AAAAAAOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHIIIII-CHAAAAAAAANN!!!  
  
Kenshin: WE MUST SAVE.. THE COYOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(K-B-n: These are FUN!!!)  
  
Katie-baka: You mean Kaoru?  
  
Shishio plushie.OF DOOM:*sings G Gundam theme song*^__^  
  
R-chan appears.  
  
Rachel-chan: *looks around nervously* Where is KenshinXXX? And where did I come from? I think my shoulders might be bleading.  
  
Katie-baka: CAN'T YOU EVEN BLEED NORMALLY??!!*points to type-o*  
  
KenshinXXX: Is this a family reunion? OH NO!!! I FORGOT TO INVITE SOMEONE!! *runs in random circles screaming random obsessions as hair catches on fire again* AHH!!! MY HAIR!!!  
  
Saitou: Can't you ever stop being on fire? It's annoying and we have to keep buying jell-o  
  
Katie-baka: Ooo, bad luck, KenshinX, we're outta instant jell-o^_^  
  
KenshinXXX: THEN GO BUY SOME YOU BAKA!! *runs to the VERY handy, river of jell-o and stuffs head in* Ahhh, much better *smiles*  
  
R-chan: Good thing you found that river, I'm broke. I sure hope your talons aren't poisonous.  
  
KenshinXXX: I DON'T HAVE TALONS!!!!!  
  
Katie-baka: What ever happened to those packing peanuts?...T_T  
  
Saitou: Hey!  
  
K-B: What?  
  
Saitou:.  
  
K-b: WHAT?!  
  
Saitou: Did you know I am the LORD.of dance? Did you also know that I am, drum-roll please...*random drumroll plays*... A DISEMBODIED VOICE!?  
  
Katie-baka: I will kill you now-*gets hit by fleet of WALLS OF DOOM!!!*X_X'  
  
All:*cheer madly*  
  
KenshinXXX: You never found the answer to the packing peanuts question.  
  
Kenshin: Oh well, she can live with it. MY DEAR Kaoru!!! WHERE HAVE YOU gone? *howls dolefully at the unseen moon*  
  
Rachel-chan: I must go chase some goats now they got away from me and nobody will help me catch them so I must be off!!  
  
KenshinXXX: BYE!!!!!  
  
Yahiko appears.  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, I'm here with a message from everyone back in Tokyo. UNLESS YOU LEARN NOT TO EAT SMALL MUSHROOMS YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!!!! EATING MUSHROOMS IS SOOOOO GROSS!! (A/N: Yah! Go Yahiko! I hate mushrooms to!)  
  
Yahiko leaves in puff of doomy smoke  
  
All:.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This random... uh, what was it again? Oh yeah!! A fanfic!! Anyway, the randomness and other things will be continued later! Um, yah... now for a word from our sponsors!!  
  
Katie-baka: NOO!!! YOU HAVEN'T INCLUDED me!!!  
  
*KenshinXXX ends author's note & knocks Katie-baka off stage into pit of DOOM!!!* 


	7. 05 Random stuff that lacks the same esse...

KenshinXXX: YELLOW!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel-chan: Yellow! I like the color yellow, its happy and bright and wonderful, and beautiful and like lemons.  
  
KenshinXXX: No, that's not what I meant. Yellow is what my grandma says every time she answers the telephone. It's rather strange really.  
  
Rachel-chan: Okay, that's interesting. My grandpa likes peanuts.  
  
KenshinXXX: ?_? That was rather random. It's strange. I like your keyboard because it seems old but I also like MY keyboard because it's new. So, does that mean I like all keyboards? Or am I just being my same old weird self?  
  
Rachel-chan: Same old weird self.  
  
KenshinXXX: It's good to know that I'm not going crazy. Or at least I don't think I am.  
  
Saiakku: Will you hurry up already, you two?  
  
Rachel-chan: I can and will take my own sweet time! May Snorty eat your eyebrows!  
  
Saiakku: But I don't HAVE eyebrows.  
  
Rachel-chan: Well... deep down inside everybody has eyebrows so, may Snorty eat your inner eyebrows!  
  
KX: 0.0 O-o-o-kay then. Anyway, as some of you readers may have already noticed, Katie-baka could not be here with us today so we shall be going on without her! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding Katie. Now on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither KX or RC or even KB own well, anything. Rurouni Kenshin is property of Watsuki something-or-other. I didn't bother to memorize his name. But it belongs to him anyway even though his name is not a particularly important part of fandom.  
  
R-C: On with the fic!  
  
¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬ Kenshin walked in very tiny circles within the humongous rubber duck. Very small circles mind you since the duck was filled with his friends/one time enemies/a very dog crazy- Aoshi.  
  
"Stop walking in circles, you're making me dizzy." RC said, eyes spinning.  
  
"But I can't help thinking that I forgot something. Like I need to do something. But jif I don't know what it is, how can I do it?"  
  
"Maybe you forgot..." Said KX pausing slightly, "That you said that we were going to..." Pauses again. "SAVE THE COYOTES!!!!! *howls*"  
  
"Or..." RC also pauses, "you forgot to buy a gift for someone's birthday."  
  
"But I don't even know my OWN birthday!"  
  
"Your birthday is June 20th baka!" KX knows her anime characters doesn't she?  
  
"Well, if that's tru-u-e, why did that masked figure fly into the night on a marshmallow?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!?!"  
  
"Yah, Kenshin, how is she supposed to know?" Asked Sano from where he was being beaten up by Megumi.  
  
"Well, she knows my birthday so it only makes sense that she knows EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
"But if you don't know your OWN birthday then how do you know if I'm right?"  
  
"We should ask my dad, HE knows everything." Says RC randomly.  
  
Everyone in the duck: 0o0  
  
"You have three eyes? Since when? Why don't I?" asks RC.  
  
"We don't. You're just crazy. As a physician I should know." Megumi stated plainly as she continues to beat up Sano who was by now completely purple all over.  
  
"What's a physician?" asks RC.  
  
"A DOCTOR!!!" screams Megumi.  
  
"Oh," says RC.  
  
"La, la, la. I'm gonna go outside and get torched by the flaming coyotes." States KX plainly.  
  
"Okay, but your hair better not catch fire because I'M OUT OF JELL-O! ARF!" Said Aoshi.  
  
"Oh, okay then." KX was outside for about 2 seconds before she ran back into the DUCK screaming something about maniacal plushies in coyotes suits with her hair once more ablaze.  
  
"Gosh darned it all! Now I gotta go buy more jell-o! You owe me big kid, all this jell-o is costing me about 1,000 yen!" said Aoshi who was now very perturbed. A very un-Aoshi like mood.  
  
"Oh get over yourself and get me some jell-o!"  
  
"Jell-o is squishy, " stated RC, "and I have some really old crusty jell-o in my pocket." *takes slimy green blob out of pocket*  
  
All except RC scream "EWWW!!!"  
  
"There you go! Put that jell-o on your head!" Said Aoshi to KX.  
  
"No way! That looks like flubber and flubber is alive and I don't want to put something that's alive in my hair so go fetch the jell-o, jell-o boy!"  
  
"I'm not a boy, I'm a dog!" Nose grows very long.  
  
Everyone else: 0.0 Du-u-u-u-de!  
  
"You've insulted my jell-o! It's not alive" says RC. *Jell-o bites RC* "OUCH! It's just misunderstood!"  
  
*Katie-baka suddenly disappears in a POOF! of smoke*  
  
"Woah! Where'd KB go?" Gasps KX in surprise.  
  
"I knew it was going to happen, they're always really quite just before they vanish. It's so sad. I miss KB!" says RC knowledgably.  
  
"How do YOU know THAT?!" asks the disembodied voice/former police officer/lord of Irish dance/ Wolf of Mibu Saitou.  
  
"From personal experience I suppose."  
  
"Well miss-smarty-pants, who do you know that's vanished besides that baka Katie?"  
  
(from somewhere in the universe) "It's Katie-baka!"  
  
(back in the duck) "I don't know."  
  
"See? I *points to self even though no one can see it* told YOU *points to them* that she didn't know what she was talking about."  
  
"No you didn't. You just asked her how she could know." Stated KX.  
  
"But I DO know! Completely Anonymous told me that," says RC.  
  
"Who the heck is Completely Anonymous?" asks the disembodied voice.  
  
"One of the many Me's," answered RC.  
  
"Wait, if you ARE CA then how can CA tell you something? You would already know it!" Asked KX.  
  
"Well it kinda works like a telephone. CA's the sensible one maybe you should ask her. Or maybe My Conscience, wait no! you should ask the mathematical me, but MM does not exist so you should ask the Grammatical me, but she always has to be so perfect. So you should just ask CA."  
  
"But you are all those people! So if I'm asking YOU technically I'm ALSO asking CA at the exact same time!" exclaimed KX.  
  
"Well, they know more than me but I can't tell you why or how this works all I know is that they are the voices in my head."  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬ KX: I remembered it! I remembered it! His name is *muffled by Saiakku's paw*  
  
Saiakku: Don't ruin it for the whole world!!  
  
RC: HIM!!! HIM!!! I know Him!!! He's sooooooo... hot!  
  
KX: Wait. Isn't He the dude you have a HUGE crush on?  
  
RC: Maybe... Well yes.  
  
KX: AHA!!! SOOO I WAS right twasn't I? (I meant to right twasn't)  
  
RC: Right about what?  
  
KX: Nevermind. So, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time... (When all of your questions will be answered...maybe)  
  
All: We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christma-a-a-a-ss *gasp, gasp*,and a happy new year!! 


	8. 06 CA's Languages Fear of the Wetness

Rachel-chan: I'm back!!!  
  
KenshinXXX: OoO REEEAAAALLLLYYYY?!?!?!  
  
Rachel-chan: Yes, I am back and I have a song: McDonalds, McDonaldsssssss, and Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut...  
  
KenshinXXX: Ahem. Anyway, yes we are back and once again Katie-baka could not join us.  
  
Rachel-chan: So sad. *sob*  
  
KX: Aw, get over yourself!  
  
RC: Hmph!  
  
Saiakku: Now let's get on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Except for one thing, Rachel-chan's shoes with a whole in them.  
  
KX: Now on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"What was that!?" Screeched KX hiding her face beneath her arms.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"I'll go outside and check," said RC. RC steps outside of the duck for a few seconds and then comes back in and says, "It's the wetness."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THE WETNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! RUN AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!" yelled Megumi, losing her calm exterior and running in the largest circle she possibly could while in the duck. "Wait. *stops running* What's the wetness?"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"You know, those little balls of matter that fall from the sky that aren't solids or gases or plasma," explained RC.  
  
"What in the--?"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"Ask the ever-so-troubled-by-the-Roache scientific me."  
  
"BUT YOU ARE HER!!!" screamed KX.  
  
"Sort of, but not really."  
  
All but RC: "Not THIS again!"  
  
"You people need some sugar, then you'd understand!"  
  
"Well, no matter what we need we NEED to get out of this duck!!" said KX matter-of-factly.  
  
"But what about the WETNESS?!!" screamed/ asked RC.  
  
"THAT'S THE POINT!! We ALL need to get wet once in a while!!"  
  
"But... What if I MELT?!!!"  
  
"You're not the wicked witch of the West baka!! You WON'T melt. Trust me." *all walk out of duck*  
  
"I'm melting!" cried RC.  
  
"Stop being a baby, its just water," said Sano.  
  
"Water? What's water?"  
  
"What do you mean WHAT'S WATER?!" asked a very shocked Sano.  
  
"I mean what's this water stuff?"  
  
All: 0o0  
  
"Well, what IS water?"  
  
"That stuff *points to rain* is water," explains Sano.  
  
"Oh! You mean the wetness."  
  
"Exactly," says KX. "And while you're at it, why not ask what the earth is!"  
  
"Huh, what is the earth?"  
  
All: 0.0 or 0o0 or 0O0  
  
Sano: That's it, I'm out of here. *starts walking away*  
  
Aoshi: Right behind you. *starts trotting behind Sano on all fours*  
  
Sano: ^____^ AOOOOOOOOOIOSHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns and glomps Aoshi (again)*  
  
Megumi: SANOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: Uh-oh!! *flees in terror*  
  
"What? There's no word for those things in Latin, which happens to be my first language."  
  
Kenshin: *sigh* She's so confusing that I feel like I should actually rescue Kaoru from the masked evildoer who flew away in to the night on his marshmallow. (A/N: No I'm NOT a Kaoru basher.)  
  
RC: That's it!  
  
Kenshin: That's what?  
  
RC: That's what you forgot!  
  
Kenshin: I forgot something? What did I forget?  
  
RC: Yes! You forgot something. You forgot to save Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: No, I always knew that I was SUPPOSED to save Kaoru, but she loves coyotes, not me. So what's the point? Plus, I like to procrastinate. Like when YOU don't do the homework that YOU'RE SUPPOSED to do.  
  
RC: What do you mean homework that I'm SUPPOSED to do? I ALWAYS do my homework.  
  
Mr. Read: *suddenly, Mr. Read, RC's math teacher pops out of thin air* hehem?  
  
RC: *cowering in fear* Well, I do most of it, most of the time.  
  
Mr. Read: *vanishes*  
  
Kenshin: I don't believe you!  
  
KX: I'll tell you one person who you can NEVER believe... *dramatic pause* *drum roll* MS. GAREY!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Saitou: How can you never believe this...um... Ms. Garey person?  
  
KX: Because she's... ELECTRONICALLY IMPAIRED!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Garey: *appears* *frowns not remembering why she's there* *disappears*  
  
Kenshin and Saitou: What does electronically impaired mean?  
  
KX: It means she can't use electronic thing-a-ma-jiggys.  
  
K/S: What are electronic thing-a-ma-jiggys?  
  
RC: You should ask CA, I'll go get her. *looks spaced out*  
  
Yahiko: *everyone suddenly realizes that he's been here the whole time* What? I thought she was CA?  
  
Saitou: Yah.  
  
Kenshin: Me too.  
  
Planet Earth: ME THREE!!!  
  
KX: Well, I guess we'll find out the truth in approximately 30 minutes. That's how long it normally takes her to find CA.  
  
~Inside RC's head~  
  
RC: CA? Where are you?  
  
Grammatical Me: Oh, hi RC.  
  
RC: Have you seen CA?  
  
GM: Not recently ask My Conscience.  
  
RC: Okay. My Conscience? Where are yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?  
  
~Outside RC's head~  
  
Saitou: Twiddle, twiddle, twiddle, twiddle.  
  
Yahiko: Ew! Stop! It sounds like you're saying: pittle, pittle, pittle, pittle.  
  
Saitou: But I can't stop! I don't have any thumbs so I have to say twiddle!!  
  
Yahiko: You're such a cry baby!  
  
Saitou: *sob* But... I have no MOMMA!!!! (A/N: I got that from the book A Little Princess)  
  
Kenshin: (gangster like) Ah, shud ap! Both a yas!  
  
Y/S: 0.0 *shut up*  
  
~back in RC's head~  
  
My Conscience: What do you want?! I'm busy trying to make decisions that will effect you the rest of your life such as what to say to Ste... *cut off by RC*  
  
RC: OK! I get it I just want to know where CA is.  
  
MC: In that case... I'm not sure.  
  
RC: You must know!  
  
MC: OK, so maybe I do know where she is.  
  
RC: I knew it!  
  
MC: She's with the Scientific Me trying to console her.  
  
RC: Thank you! *leaves to find CA* CAAAAA!!!!  
  
CA: Yes?  
  
RC: Come, they want to talk to you.  
  
CA: BUT...  
  
RC: No BUTS! Come, at once! *rapidly makes way to talking thingy-place* Talk to them!  
  
~back outside RC's head~  
  
CA: Hello!  
  
KX: Woah! *looks at watch* It only took RC twenty-nine minutes and 59 seconds that time!  
  
CA: RC said you wanted to talk to me. TALK OR I'LL KILL YA!! Just kidding.  
  
Kenshin:*backs away slightly* Uh... what was our question again?  
  
K/S/Y: *murmur to selves in small group*  
  
KX: I've got it! We were going to ask about the ELEMENTAL HORSE-beast-thing- a-ma-jigs.  
  
CA: Vale, el caballo de hielo es Koori. El caballo de icendio es Kaji. El caballos de agua y viento es Mizu y Uindo. Último es el caballo de tierra es Daichi.  
  
Kenshin: **_** What in the world?  
  
KX: I think she was speaking Spanish.  
  
Yahiko: What was it all supposed to MEAN though?  
  
KX: Who knows? I'll ask. CA, what were you talking about?  
  
CA: Je es parlant concernant l' element chevals.  
  
KX: Speak JAPANESE please!!  
  
CA: I do not know that language.  
  
KX: BUT YOU JUST SPOKE IT!!  
  
CA: No I didn't.  
  
Kenshin: If you DIDN'T then how could I UNDERSTAND you?  
  
CA: It must be one of those alternate Wednesdays, are we in Avalon?  
  
Yahiko: What's "Avalon"?  
  
Saitou: Kids these days. Always asking "what's this?" and "what's that?".  
  
CA: Do you know what Avalon is Mr. I-know-everything?  
  
Saitou: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.  
  
CA: Then tell me, what is Avalon?  
  
Saitou: It's a bottle of hair care 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner and we just happen to be tiny dust mites who got to hop inside the bottle before it was closed. ^____^  
  
CA: Uh... no! Avalon is an island where SEAGOATS and CONDEMENT TRIBES run FREE! Kind of.  
  
KX: OH!! Caught in the act Mr. Saitou!!  
  
Saitou: NO I WASN'T!!! There IS a hair care product called Avalon!!  
  
KX: NO THERE ISN'T!!  
  
Saitou: YES THERE IS!!  
  
KX: NO!!  
  
Saitou: YES!!  
  
KX: NO!!  
  
Saitou: YES!!  
  
Yahiko: SHUT UP!!  
  
KX/ S:...  
  
CA: As I was saying... SEAGOATS and CONDIMENT TRIBES run FREE!! There are three main tribes but I won't explain these things right now because I might get an account on fictionpress.com and write a LONG story about this.  
  
KX: But you never finished explaining about the elemental horses!  
  
CA: YES I DID!!! YOU IGNORANT fools just can't UNDERSTAND ME!!!!  
  
KX: Ah whatever. I'm getting cold from all this rain. Let's get inside the duck.  
  
Kenshin: But Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi are still OUT THERE!!! WE MUST FIND THEM!!!  
  
Megumi: Don't worry we're right here! *holds up a bedraggled Sano with Aoshi at her heals*  
  
All: *go back into the duck*  
  
Kenshin: Weren't we trying to leave this?  
  
CA: Si, sino el caballo de agua es enojado.  
  
Megumi: What language was THAT supposed to be?  
  
Everyone else besides CA: Don't ask us! We have absolutely no idea!  
  
CA: TEHE!!  
  
Noise from outside: SIIIZZZZLLLLEEE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KX: Find out what sizzled next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Saiakku: OH NO!!! THE EVIL LAUGH IS BACK!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
CA: Adios, por favor repaso. If you do repaso/ review I'll speak more strange languages, and tell you what I'm saying.  
  
KX: Well, we hope to get another chapter up tonight so until then, Ja ne! 


	9. 07 The Five Elementals and Burning Ducks

KX: OMG!!! What was the sizzle!?!?!?!?!?!?! We're all going to die!!!!!! runs around in small circles  
  
CA: Ha ha! Who cares? I had at least 11 snicker doodles! trips on cricket  
  
Random Voice From Nowhere: Well, I had 26 snicker doodles!!!  
  
KX: Wait, if you're a random voice from nowhere, how can you eat. (I say all this while running in circles.)  
  
RVFN: Because I am KERRIGOR!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
CA: I said AT LEAST I could have had 27 for all you know!  
  
KX: But /i know that /i didn't have 27 because I was sitting next to you. How did we get to start fighting who ate more snicker doodles than who anyway?  
  
CA: It was all that RVFN's fault.  
  
RVFN: NO IT WASN'T sobs  
  
KX: Now look what you've made CA do RVFN!!  
  
CA: Yeah, see what you've made me do somewhere deep inside CA's head My Conscience is getting very angry  
  
RVFN: 0.0  
  
Kenshin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! pant, pant What SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEDDDD?  
  
CA: smirks Who knows, you should go outside and find out.  
  
Kenshin: 0o0 NO WAY!!!! You can't make me go outside!!  
  
Kaoru (voice coming from seemingly nowhere and has a pixie-ish quality): Ke- e-e-enshin. K-e-e-e-enshin! Aren't you going to save me? Me, your coyote loving princess?  
  
All: O.O...  
  
Kaoru: You must! (back to normal voice) NOW GO OUTSIDE!!!!  
  
All: OoO.... anime faints  
  
CA: chuckles, for she already knows what DOOM lies outside of the duck! Yes, Kenshin, go outside.  
  
Kenshin: I already said, iNO WAY!!!/i  
  
Sano: Okay, well since you're being a baby Kenshin, I'll go outside and show EVERYONE that there's nothing to worry about. walks outside  
  
Megumi: So, what should we do while we're waiting for Rooster—(Sano's scream is heard form outside.)  
  
KX: AHHHHHHH DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CA: Get some jell-O and/ or water and lots of it!  
  
KX: And lots of paper towels!!  
  
Aoshi: Why paper TTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWELS?  
  
KX: Because they are neat! And neat-ness is the key to power!!!  
  
Aoshi: 0.0  
  
Megumi: Well, I'm going outside to check on Rooster Head. walks outside  
  
Kenshin: cowering in semi corner-ish thing inside the duck NO! MEGUMI! SANO! COMEBACK!!  
  
Aoshi: LASSIE COME HOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CA: Remember I still have that jell-O in my pocket puts hand in pocket OUCH!!!  
  
KX: I told you it was alive!!  
  
CA: NO!!! I told you! It's just misunderstood!! Right jelly? strokes jell- O jelly bites her nose OWW!!!! Bad jelly!  
  
KX: rolls eyes  
  
CA: Here Kenshin, why don't you hold it for a little while.  
  
Kenshin: backs further into corner Um... no, I don't think so, that I don't. You shall hold it, that you will.  
  
KX: WHY are you back to talking like in the first episode of the SERIES?  
  
duck burst into flames although it is non-flammable (stupid labeling companies!) and turns to ashes around the Kenshin-gumi  
  
KX: Well, I guess that solves our problem.  
  
Yahiko: What problem?  
  
KX: I don't know.  
  
CA: You bakas! Don't you understand that it is RAINING FIRE?!!!  
  
KX: No it isn't! It's just Kaji! Oh look! points and Koori too!  
  
CA: You liars you said you couldn't understand me when I explained that stuff.  
  
KX: We couldn't.  
  
CA: O.O Well anyway, now I must sing so I do not get burned or frozen. singing El caballos de incendio y hielo.  
  
KX: YEE!!! Kaji!! hugs Kaji (A/N: not a very smart thing to do.) OWWWWWWW!!! Kaji! Mean horse! Your flames hurt!!  
  
CA: El caballos de... (pauses in her singing momentarily) holds up jell-O Need some jell-O? OUCH!!! (resumes singing) El caballos de incendio y hielo. (repeats many times)  
  
KX: Koori!!!! hugs Koori AHHH!!! COLD!!!  
  
Megumi: Is it just me or do those two seem a little more weird and hyper than usual?  
  
CA: I think it is just you, because I'm usually a lot more hyper than this! El caballos de incendio y hielo.  
  
KX: Yes, but I had SUGAR!! Oh wait, no I didn't! smirks I had....  
  
CA: CINNAMON!!! El caballos de incendio y hielo. (repeats)  
  
Megumi: rolls eyes  
  
Koori: WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Anyone want a ride?  
  
Kenshin: O.O AH!!! A TALKING HORSE!!! RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!  
  
CA: Do not run or the horses will smite you with their AWESOME POWERS!!!!  
  
Daichi: We'll what? I thought we were good horses!  
  
KX: DAICHI!!! runs to the horse who is coming out of a bolder YEE!!! hugs Daichi Yee! You're so SOFT!!!  
  
Daichi: evil grin bites KX  
  
KX: OOOOWWWWWUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
CA: El caballos de incendio, hielo y tierra. (repeats many times)  
  
Kenshin: Is it just me or is this getting a little monotonous.  
  
Yahiko: Yup, it's monotonous alright!  
  
CA: NO! Never monotonous! May Snorty eat your eyebrows! large winged goat flies down out of sky and consumes Kenshin and Yahiko's eyebrows rapidly  
  
Uindo: Now, who said things were getting monotonous down here? great palomino winged horse flies down and settles between Kaji and Koori  
  
Kaji: Ah!!! Uindo! GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!!  
  
Uindo: YOU DARE SPEAK TO /i THAT WAY VERMIN?  
  
Mizu: comes up from conviently located river Oh, you're in for it now!  
  
KX: OHHH! What will happen? Oh it's so suspenseful!  
  
Random Person: throws rotten potato at stage  
  
CA: Ouch!!! Don't throw live not supposed to be living things at me!  
  
RP: I wasn't throwing it at you! I was throwing it at... the whole cast! May rotten potatoes pelt you all! rotten potatoes rain down on the crew  
  
CA: Ha ha! I have a more powerful weapon than that! May Snorty eat all of these potatoes /i your eyebrows!  
  
KX: Well, that's all for now! See you next chapter! R&R please!!! 


End file.
